Reverse This Curse
by Mikachuux3
Summary: When Chelsea Blood lead singer of Reverse This Curse, meets Ronnie Radke singer of Falling in Reverse in a band competition and are put on the same team. However, will they go against each other or fall for one another? MY SUMMARY SUCKS ! C: But the story is better xD
1. Chapter 1: Reverse this curse

(Chelsea's POV)

"There's only one way to escape, to escape my fucking death." Those were the lyrics that the song played in the background as I walked out of the tour bus. "The Seasons of suicide, the wind is calling out my name" I mumbled under my breath as Destery, Damian, and Eli walked out of the bus right behind me. As the music was being played at blast, all eyes turn on us. A parking lot full of tour buses and their corresponding bands. To make it even more uncomfortable, I was the only girl in Lot C. I was surrounded by hot band guys, all staring at me with their jaws wide open. I felt their eyes piercing through my bones.

However, a pair of light brown eyes caught my attention as a couple of screaming fans ran towards me. He seemed surprised; surprised that the fans that he was talking to suddenly left him for us. While still singing the lyrics to the song, I signed a couple of posters and walked towards the sign-in table across the parking lot. "Great" I thought to myself, I would have to pass through all of theses buses. I sighed and walked off, with my head held high and a cocky attitude. As I walked by the guys just standing there staring at me and whispering things to each other as if they were still in high school. I giggled at the thought. Why wouldn't they be staring? I was wearing a white v-neck with a small pocket on the top left corner. Along with a pair of normal blue skinny jeans that were rolled up at the bottom, black converse, and black sun glasses to cover my eyes from the sun. However, my hair was the attention grabber. I had bright red choppy layers and the top and long red velvet bottom layers. "Hey there gorgeous" a couple of guys flirted as I walked past them, I would just smile back.

After receiving multiple compliments and smirks, I made it to the sign in sheet. I took off my glasses and placed them at the neck of my shirt. "Hey, I'm here to sign in" I smiled at the guy, he had a clip board with all the names of the bands who had to sign in. He smiled back and me and grabbed his pen "Bands name?"

"Reverse this curse". He looked through the list, flipping papers around until he found it.

"Here it is" He drew a check mark on the tiny box next to the band's name. "Thank you"

"Welcome" I politely said back and I walked towards our bus.

Again, I was stared at and complimented, but I just ignored it this time. Until someone grabbed me by the arm causing me to stop. When I turned around, I was stunned by a tall skinny guy with short brown hair that was cut into layers with blonde highlights. My eyes met with his gorgeous hazel eyes. "Hey" the stranger said.

"Hey"I smiled at him slightly.

"I'm Oliver. The lead singer of Bring me the Horizon, but you can call me Oli" he introduced himself.

"Well Oli, my name is Chelsea and I do nothing but eat, sleep, and lead sing for Reverse this Curse." He chuckled at my response.

"That makes two of us" he said as we continued laughing.

"So what records label you from?" I asked.

"Epitaph"

"Me too!" We high fived while giggling.

"That means we're in the same team." He said with a smirk.

"Cool, who else is in it?" I asked while looking around to check on the guys to see what they were doing. Destery was flirting with some fans while the other two were talking to so guys. I looked back at Oli.

"Well," He turned around to face the buses and continued. "There's Escape the Fate, Bleeding Star, Shred my Heart, and Falling in Reverse."

"Ooo, putting Escape the Fate and Falling in Reverse in the same team. Not good idea."

"I know but a contest is a contest." He said while staring right back at me again.

"Well, I have to go back to freshen up but I'll catch you later I said as I turned.

"Wait" I turned back to face him. He had his arms stretched out waiting for a hug. I laughed at walked back towards his arms and hugged him. I stayed there for a while; he was so warm and smelled really good."

"You know where my bus it" He said as he let go.

"Yeah, catch you later partner" I giggled and trailed back onto my bus.

(Ronnie's POV)

I was caught up in her gaze. I think she noticed me staring at her. But the good questions here were who was she? She was cute, beyond cute. More like breath taking. Her red hair, curved body, and that smile. Even though her eyes were covered by those sun glasses, it was as if I could see right through her. I need to know who she is. "Pretty right?" Mika startled me as my day dreaming was cut. I looked at him, he knew I was staring. "More like hot" I said as she passed right by me and smiled at me. That smile, it made my knees shake and gave me butterflies. To hide my nerves, I smiled back. And so, she was gone and Mika pat me in the back. "Don't fall to hard" He chuckled.

"Very funny. You should be a comedian."

"It runs in the family!" He yelled as he walked off.

I chuckled a bit. Falling for her, heck no! I barely know her. But I sure want to. After I was done stalking her with my eyes, I walked back into the bus where the rest of the guys were and sat on my bunk bed. "So? What are we suppose to do now?" I asked.

"We have to present ourselves." Jackie said as he walked passed by me towards the bathroom.

"As in?" I responded.

"As in we have to present ourselves in a meeting with all the bands" He walked past me again but this time towards the mini fridge next to my bunk.

"We have to meet the rest of our team as well and they're going to explain the game." He added.

"Oh, okay then."

"You think she'll be there?" Mika said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge with a huge smirk planted on his face.

"Shut up" I threw a pillow at him. He started to chuckle as he sipped his beer.

"Who are you talking about?" Jackie said as he took a sip of his water bottle.

"Nobo-"

"The only girl in this lot" Mika cut in. He smirked at my snarl.

"The one from Reverse This Curse?" Jackie asked.

"How you know?" I frowned at him.

"I met the guitarists, pretty rocking people by the way" He took another sip.

"Did you meet her?" I asked.

"Nope, she just smiled at me and got onto the bus."

"She sure has a smile" I whispered as I slightly remember her sweet smile.

"You got that right." Jackie added.

"Yo', Falling in Reverse" A very chubby guy wearing black pants and shirt with a short beard. "Hurry, we got a meeting." The guy demanded as he stepped out of the bus.

"Told you" Jackie snarled.

"Yeah, okay."

"Make sure to look good for you darling" Mika teased.

"Oh shush!" I threw another pillow and chuckled a bit.

(Chelsea's POV)

"Reverse this Curse?" A guy with black pants and shirt came onto the bus. "Yeah?" I said coming towards him. He reeked of sweat and beer; I gagged a bit but tried to make it as unnoticeable as possible.

"Meeting in 5 minutes"

"Where?"

"Stadium 4. Behind lot B"

"Thanks." I smiled at him as he left.

"Yo! Dorks!" I called out to the guys. Who rushed onto the bus.

"What?" Destery asked.

"Meeting in 5 minutes. Get ready."

"For?"

"I don't know, but hurry up." I rushed into the bathroom to fix my make up.

About 5 minutes passed and all the bands headed towards the stadium. I recognized many familiar faces but found many new one. "Hello bands from all over the country!" Spoke a very loud man from the top of the stage. "I am Luis Garret, the director of this competition and may I say welcome!" After receiving a warm applause from all the bands he made his way center stage. He was wearing a faded gray tee-shirt with black letters that read "It's on!" and regular blue jeans along with black shoes. From a distance, he had a gray goatee and gray short hair. He was most likely in his 40's.

"You all have been placed in separate teams according to your record label. And if you didn't have one, we put you in any random team." For some reason everyone starting looking at each other. However, I kept my focus on Mr. Garret. "All records will go against each other in a fight for 2 million dollars to split in between winning teams." More cheering same on as he continued talking. Wouldn't blame them, getting a chance to receive 2 million bucks is totally rad. Plus, you get to kick a couple of band's butts along the way. "However, must of you don't even know who are your fellow team mates and competitor. That is what this meeting is for. But to also introduce you your first challenge. So let's get this show on the road huh?" He pumped everyone up as we all clapped and cheered.

"Where's Rise Record at?" He asked while looking through the crowd. Bands that were obviously in the record company cheered their label's name while the rest of us just clapped. "There you are. Dance Gavin Dance, are you here?"

"Yeah!" A couple of guys screamed as they walked through the crowd and onto the stage while everyone was clapping.

"The Ransom?" Calling onto stage another one of their bands playing music louder as they walked onto stage.

"Actions Speak Louder than Words?" More music and more clapping.

"How bout' Let them Rise?" Again, more cheering and more clapping.

"Rip apart my soul!" another band walked on stage.

"And last but not least, Of Mice and Men" This time, I even cheered. I loved them. However, I hated Rise Records. They want competition, fine. They'll get competition.

"And how about Epitaph!" The guy screamed onto the crowd and more people screamed which planted a smirk on my face. Luis laughed at the crowd's reaction. "Shred my Heart come on down!" And so, a group of guys walked on stage. "Bleeding Star!" Another group came up but one of the members seemed to have a girly figure, surely it was a girl. "Yes! I'm not the only girl!" I cheered while whispering.

"That's a guy." Damion whispered so no one can hear. This made me turn bright red. Hopefully no one noticed.

"Bring me the Horizon!" On stage I saw Oli, he waved at me and I smile back.

"Escape the Fate!" Every one cheered again, but this time some people even rolled their eyes. What was their problem?

"Falling in Reverse!" This time everyone was screaming 'Oh!' as if someone was being bombed. This was obvious because of their rivalry. However, one the guys definitely caught my attention. He was tall and yet fit. He had pitch black hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a blank tank top underneath a plain black tee-shirt with black skinny jean, a stud belt, and black vans. He was surely hot.

"How you doin' Ronnie?" Luis asked as he shook the hot guy's hand. So his name was Ronnie. Cute, I thought to my self.

"And definitely last but not least, make some love for Reverse this Curse!" As everyone started to jump into of each other cheering I smiled trying to get through the crowd. Everyone was screaming and cheering, smacking the guy's butts which made me laughed. As came on stage everyone was looking, even Ronnie who was clapping.

"How are you doing Chelsea?" Luis asked me as he gently smiled at me.

"Quite fine, thank you for asking" I smile back at him.

"Give up for the only girl in this record label and in Lot C!" He screamed onto the crowed and everyone clapped even louder with some screamed and whistles at times. I blushed slightly. And so, he continued on with every other label and their bands.

"Today is Friday so you can party and finish greeting each other, but on Monday things will turn serious as your label will be split into 2 teams and you both will fight each other. How about that?" Everyone screamed and there were some "Awe's". This was surely going to be interesting competition.


	2. Chapter 2: I would do anything

Chapter two:

(Chelsea's POV)

The razing sunlight peeked through the small crack from the window shades and onto my eyes, causing me to wake up from my beauty sleep. I looked at the clock next to my bunk. "Shit, 10:34!" I jumped off bed raced into the bathroom. "Wake up! We have a meeting in less than half an hour!" I shouted from the bathroom. As I close the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower head, I heard footsteps. Good, they were awake.

Time passed by fast and the four of us hurried along the meeting hoping that we weren't late. I was dressed in mini short that were black on one side and white with skulls on the other. Along with a "The Drug in me is you" shirt from Falling in Reverse that Jackie gave to me and black vans. Destery had white skinny jeans on with a black V-neck and black low-top converse. As well as a white bandana wrapped around his head. Damian wore black caprice with "Adventure Time" suspenders. A black shirt that said "Reverse this Curse" with us four being splattered in paint while wearing all white, along with back vans. Eli wore ripped gray skinny jeans that had safety pins secured on the ripped holes with a faded gray t-shirt that had a skull on it and black vans.

We settled down onto the stadium, again with everyone there. "Alright, alright. Settle down guys" Luis spoke into the black microphone on the stage. I turned my attention to him. "Who's ready for some money?" Everyone started to scream and clap. "Well, before you do that you will have to survive your first challenge. Do you want to know what it is?" He asked which make everyone cheer. "Fuck yeah!" Damian screamed, I laughed at him. "Here's the deal, your company will be split into two teams with 3 bands per team. You will perform, doing whatever it takes to win over your audience. The team with the most votes pursues, while the other will unfortunately go home." The crowed awed. "But the winners will win fifteen hundred dollars to split among their selves." Everyone started to clap and scream once again. Damn, I want to win. I think everyone here does.

"So how are in your teams? Well, we have people in table in the back of the stadium with clip board with your teams." He pointed towards the back of the room, everyone's eyes followed. "Each group will be assigned a counselor to help out. So go ahead, go find out who's in your team!" As soon as he finished his sentence everyone raced to the tables, including myself. Considering we were the last ones to get here, we were already in the back of the stadium and the tables were only a few feet away so we were the first to get there. I walked up to a table that had an Epitaph sign attached to the center of the table. Just as I was about to say something, someone interrupted. "Falling in Reverse" a deep said over my shoulder, which made the hairs on the back of head stand. As I look sideways, it was Ronnie. He looked at me and smiled. "Your with Bring me the horizon and Reverse this Curse". The lady at the table said. I just stood there, looking at him and absorbing the fact that he was in my team. No words, just a blank stare. Inside, I screamed say something. But nothing came out. I just stared into his piercing big brown eyes. I think he noticed. "I'm Ronnie by the way." He stuck his hand out. I snapped out of it, "I'm sorry, I'm Chelsea" I said while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you"

"Partner." He added with a wink.

I looked down and laughed, when I looked at him again, he was still smirking.

"For now ..." I laughed and walked off.

"Come on, don't be like that!" He yelled as I walked off.

I flew a piece sign with my fingers in the air. I was tempted to look back but dared not to. I could hear him laugh.

I suddenly bumped into somebody, causing me to fall into the ground on my butt. Without getting the chance to look up at the person, they lifted me to my feet. "Watch where you're going dude." I said brushing myself off. "I'm so sorry" I looked up at the guy who seemed strangely familiar. I flipped my bangs off my face to find Oli excusing himself for bumping me over. "Oh it's you Oli"

"Yeah Chels, again I'm sor-" he seemed worried.

"Nah it's okay dude." I smiled at him.

"It was just a fall" I added to reassure him that I'm okay.

"Good, cause you need to be in order to win" He started to poke me, coming closer to me and wrapping his arms around me as he started to tickle me.

I started to giggle, I didn't like to be poked but I was terribly ticklish.

"St- Stop" I couldn't breathe at this point. I struggled in his arms, but he was strong and neither did I want to hurt him. He just laughed at my misery. I was out of breath and laughing so hard that it started to hurt. Finally he let go, laughing of course. "You jerk!" I screamed at him as I playfully smacked his chest. He kept on laughing. I sighed and rolled my eyes, and then walked off. "Chels!" He screamed as he raced behind me and grabbed my arm to turn me around. I looked at him, with a blank expression; obviously pretending.

"One simple rule, Oliver"

"Call me Oli"

"One simple rule, Oliver" I said back while emphasizing Oliver.

"Don't touch my hair, face, butt, don't pinch my cheeks, and most definitely do not tickle me. Or I will cut you." I said with a serious face and a mature voice.

"Feisty..."

"I like it" He whispered while biting his lip. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a pocket knife..." I said while reaching into my back pocket.

"Woah, no no no. Don't do that." He grabbed my arms causing me to stop my motion.

"What makes you think I care what you think?"

"Cause I'm irresistable" He grinned.

"Yeah." I took his hands off me.

"Well go with that." I sarcastically added.

I was now in the tour bus on my bunk, just lying there and staring off into space. Ronnie was in my team, I couldn't believe it. He was just so god damn cute! The thought of his smile made me smile, his big brown eyes just staring right at me. Sharing a stage with him was going to be interesting. I'd wonder if I would spend my time singing or drooling at his sigh. Then again, the sight of his smile flashed into my mind which caused me to bite my lower lip seductively. "Snap out of it!" I slapped my forehead.

"Snap out of what?" Damian said as he quietly sat on the bunk across from mine.

"Oh nothing" I looked down trying obviously lying.

"Oh please," he hissed. "You're so lying."

"Am not" I fought back.

"Dude, I know when you're lying and when you're not." He got up from the bed. "And I can see that you're lying."

"Fine, I'll tell you." I babbled out. He sat back on the bed.

"It's this weird feeling..." I whispered.

"What feeling?"

"A crush feeling." He smile

"On who?" He chuckled.

"A guy."

"Wow, I thought you were going lesbian for a moment. Thanks for being obvious." I laughed. He was right.

"Oh shut up" I threw a pillow at him. He caught it and laughed.

"Are you going to tell me now?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Not even if they were my last words" I teased.

"Ugh, fine." He sighed at walked off. Heck no I wasn't going to tell him. Tomorrow's practice is going to be interesting.

I was in the studio ready to go at about 10:30 in the morning. Everyone was there, even Ronnie. Oli and I were giggling on the sofas on the lounge while everyone was talking among there selves on the other corner of the room. i wanted to talk to Ronnie but my shyness steeped through, which was odd because I normally don't get nervous around people in general. "Alright" The advisor spoke, she was a lady. Particularly around her 40s with shoulder lengthen blonde hair and green eyes. She was a bit wrinkly, but quite pretty. As she spoke everyone's eyes turned to her. "We need something big." She continued.

"What do you mean by big" I blurted out.

"I mean something unpredictable." She smiled; you could tell she was excited.

"Everyone is going to do the same, have their bands play their songs and onto the next. However, we are not going to do that."

"If it's going to be different," Oli said in his cute British accent. I looked at him as he spoke, he looked at me and smiled and continued. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"A weird mash up between a duet and a trio" She spoke. The idea made me immediately smile and when I caught a glance at Ronnie, he smiled at me and had a sparkly in his eyes. I liked the idea. I hope everyone else did.

(Ronnie's POV)

After a couple of hours of writing lyrics and sound testing, we finally started to sing. They set up microphones facing each other with two music stands with lyrics of the song. The song was called "I would do anything". The funny part is that when the group was creating the lyrics, Chelsea and I just couldn't stop looking at each other while babbling out ideas. However, the song was about a couple that broke up, and Chelsea and I played the couple.

But now, we were staring right into each other's eyes. "Why did you have to go?" I sang.

"I had to leave" She added. "Why did you have to go?"

"I had to leave." Her voice was amazing. It was as if an angel was singing my favorite lullaby.

"To feel your touch, feel your warmth, to see you smile." We said in unison.

"Oh, I would do mostly anything!" At this moment, as she started into my eyes and smiled as she sung, all I wanted to do was to be with her. Yes, I was next to her. But I wanted to touch her, hug her, kiss those heart shaped lips. And just like the song said, I would do mostly anything.

"I would do mostly anything." As we finished, I smiled at her. Not the kind of smile you get from anyone. But a true sincere sweet smile. She smiled at the ground while her face turned slightly red. I've never seen this from her, but it was cute. When she looked back at me, she was blushing but smiling at the same time.

"Nice singing"

"Same thing to you" She responded, taking her head gear off. "I know it's a gift" I took off my head phones. She chuckled at my response. "Hey, why are you so red?" I asked pointing at her cheeks and a smirk on my face. She placed left hand over her left cheek and looked down while giggling cutely. This made her ten times more attractive. I gently grabbed her by her chin and lifted her head so that our eyes can meet. As soon as our eyes made contact, I leaned in and so did she. Our lips were inches apart and yarning for each other. "Alright, Oli it's your turn" They rudely screamed into the speakers making me jolt and Chelsea move away. That's when Oli barged through the door. He glared at me for a moment and looked back at Chelsea. I was clearly smirking at his jealousy. "Hey Chels" He smiled at her. My fits clutched. Chelsea who was now putting her head gear and looking through her sheet music on the night stand greeted back and smiled warmly back him. "Nice singing by the way" He added and she blushed a bit, but not as red as I make her. She looked back at me, I smiled back at her, and she giggled again and looked back at her music. Oli noticed and he went to his stand in front of her and starting making a conversation with her, stealing her attention from me. They started to laugh at his jokes so I rolled my eyes and left the room angrily.

To be honest, I was a bit jealous of Oli. From day one Chelsea and him have been good buddies and I wanted that. I wanted her to be around me as much as she was with Oli. They always were giggling and talking about the most random things. I wanted that too. However, you couldn't deny it. There was an attraction between Chelsea and I that Oli would never have. As I stepped out of the room and sat on the sofas, I could hear them singing. And so, I promised myself that I would slowly grabbed more and more of her attention and steal her heart, and as the song says itself, I would do anything for her.

The next day came quickly and it was our turn to perform. The counselor suggested that the song be leaked out overnight; you would be surprised at how much fans learn lyrics overnight. I was a bit nervous, but I would have Chelsea by my side. Her warm smiles made me feel even more confident.

As we song, I would stare right at her as she interacted with the fans as she sung. When she looked back, she would throw one her cute smiles while singing. I did the same to her. Towards the end of the song, we came closer towards each other, singing the last words while looking at each other dead in the eyes. We didn't mind the fans on the crowd awing or screaming kiss her; we were focused on each other. Our actions spoke louder than words, and it was clear what we wanted to do. However, before we knew it the electric guitar started playing a different tune and Oli came out. We broke apart, however as I left she grabbed me by the arm causing me to halt. I turned back around to face her, I didn't know what she was going to do but I sure didn't mind. She came closer to me and stood on her tip toes and she kissed my left cheek softly. This caused me to blush a bit, which made her smile. As soon as Oli started to sing, I smiled back at her and walked off.

Once everyone was done performing, we all met on stage. That's when Luis came out with the results. "Alright everyone, before I announce the winners of each record label, I want to let you know that you all did great" Everyone clapped. He soon started announcing the winners and the results were no surprise. The teams that lost said their good byes and left towards the buses to leave. "And now Epitaph" Everyone looked towards our direction. "The winners are…" Luis paused, trying to cause suspense. "The team that'll prevail…" he paused again. "Is the team of Falling in Reverse, Reverse this Curse, and Bring me the Horizon. Before he even finished the sentence, Chelsea who was next to me, jumped onto of me screaming of joy. I laughed at her reaction and held on tightly to her, never wanting to let go. Everyone else in our team was clapping and congratulating each other. Soon enough, Chelsea hopped off me blushing a bit and laughing. "Nice job, partner"

"And now the competition begins" I grinned at her.

"It's on" She whispered into my ear while smirking. I bit my lower lip.

"And so it is" I whispered back into her ear causing her to giggle. Everyone then hurried of stage and onto their lots cheering and screaming with joy.

The party was soon to begin and I strangely wanted to spend it next to Chelsea. However it didn't cause much trouble because when I was in the tour bus getting changed, she and the rest of the gang stepped onto the bus. "Here to join the party?" Mika asked with a grin planted on his face. "Hell yeah" she laughed. "What makes you think we want you here" Jackie teased. As soon as he finished his sentence, Destery lifted a pack of beer cans in the air. "We brought beer" He announced, and soon everyone cheered and blasted the stereo on. Chelsea came up to me and laughed. "What are you laughing at?" I asked her as she stood next to me. "Oh nothing" She giggled. This caused me to bite my lip in curiosity. So that's when I grabbed her by the hand and led her towards the back room where we had all the sofas and television, I wanted some alone time. But not pevertivly, I wanted to get to know her better and hang out with her. She didn't seem resistant. She giggled as we raced to the room. She was so cute, and I wanted her to be mine.


	3. Chapter 3: Wake up Call

The throbbing in my head caused me to flutter my eyes open to a bed that wasn't my own. My arms were gently laid around a person's waist, and my head resting on their chest. The person had hair or their chest, which made it evident that it was a guy. The guy's chin was resting on my head. When my clear vision came back, I observed the room. This wasn't my bed and definitely not my bus. I was cold, even though I was wrapped in a blanket with a person. Then I realized I was stripped down to my bra and underwear. When I realized this, I jumped off the bed causing to interrupt the person's slumber. It was Ronnie, and he was in his boxers, only. I blushed slightly, but the confusion over came the shyness. Ronnie rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the bed. I stood in front of the bed, facing him with a smirk planted on his face as his eyes went up and down my body. I rolled my eyes; he was obviously checking me out. Once his eyes rose and looked into mine, a crooked smile appeared on his face. This caused me to blush. Realizing that I stood half naked in front of him I snatched the blanket off the bed, unwrapping Ronnie. He chuckled at my reaction.

"What's wrong?" He asked while laughing.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" I wrapped myself with the covers, covering my almost naked body.

"I mean, why did you do that? I was warm." He flashed an innocent frown at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because I'm half naked and your eyes are traveling faster than Google up and down my body." I glared at him, he smirked. "What did we even do last night?" I asked while picking up a pair of red jeans that were on floor which belonged to me.

"Well, you had a little to jump to drink." He said as I jumped up down trying to pull on my jeans all the way. "We had talked all night and then Mika invited us to play naked poker." He added.

"Which is why I'm naked?" I asked buttoning the pants.

"Pretty much."

"How did I end up on your bed?" I grabbed my stud belt from the floor and put in on.

"Well you guys were drinking a lot during the game so I left to bed cause the game got boring, but you guys continued."

As he talked I mumbled under my breath trying to find my shirt but it was nowhere around.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my shirt" I pouted. He rose from the bed and kneeled down on one knee to look under the bed. He pulled out a suitcase. I watched him quietly as he moved. He unzipped the luggage and pull out a shirt and flunked it at me.

"Here borrow this." I smiled him. The shirt was an All Time Low black shirt. It was ironic because I really like All Time Low.

"Thanks" I pulled it on and grabbed my shoes. I sat on the bed and pulled on socks.

"Where are you going?" He asked scratching the back of his head as he stretched. This exposed his muscles. I stared him for a while, trying not to drool. I shook my head, snapping out of it and responding to his question.

"Going to get some coffee." I pulled on my shoes and began to tie them.

"I'm coming with you." He grabbed his jeans from the floor that had a belt already tied around it and pulled them on along with a normal black V-neck and black vans. I smiled at him as he changed. He looked at me with a confused look.

"What?" I asked as he rose from kneeling down as he finished tying his shoes.

"Nothing" I giggled, he chuckled a bit and grab my hand and lifted me off the bed. I giggled at him and then we were off to the coffee shop. His fingers still intertwined with mine.

We arrived at Starbucks a couple minutes later with the advantage that it was around the corner. The whole way we were giggling and talking about random things while holding hands. For a moment there, it looked like we were a couple.

After we ordered and paid for our regular coffees, we walked outside towards the tables. We sat in the far right table. I took a sip, it tasted so good. Ronnie, who was sitting in front of me, smiled at me after he took a sip of his own coffee.

"Hey, you never finished your story." I remembered.

"Oh yeah, where was I at?" I thought for a second trying to remember.

"Oh, that you went to bed cause the game got boring." I took another sip.

"Oh yeah. Well as I was saying." He took a sip. "The game got boring and you guys were drinking lie there was no tomorrow so I went to sleep. A couple of minutes later, you came onto my bed and just cuddled up to me. Before I knew it, you fell asleep."

"Thank god" I sighed in relief, which caused him to chuckle.

"Why you say that?"

"Because I thought we... you know" Trying not to say the word.

"You mean sex?" He blurted out which caused me to turn bright red.

"Yes, I meant sex" He giggled.

"Even if we did, what's so bad about it?" He asked.

"Because I was drunk" I chugged the rest of my coffee. The hot sensation down my throat felt so good.

"And you want to remember right?" He grinned.

"Of course" I smirked. "And sex would just ruin things" I added.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't us to be just a one night stand. I'm not that type of girl and I wouldn't want to be just a fling." I smiled at him, he smiled right back. I realized what I had said, which caused me to blush a bit.

"Well I wouldn't want that either, you're not like other girls. If not, I probably would have taken advantage of the situation. But something about you just intrigues me. Your different, but in a good way. And I like it." His little confession caused me to giggle and blush like an idiot. Truth is that I really was starting to like this kid. And from he told me, he feels the same way.

Ronnie stood up from his chair and grabbed the empty coffee cups and threw them into the recycling bin next to him. He smiled at me and intertwined my fingers with his and we left the coffee shop, talking and giggling the whole way. I couldn't get enough of this guy.


	4. Chapter 4: Covers Covers Covers

The next day came quick, and we soon were all at the stadium for our next challenge. This time there was space left empty. Half of the people that were here in the beginning were gone. It was kind of sad to think about all those great bands going back to where they were before without anything. I shook the sympathy off me and concentrated on what Luis was saying. "The next challenge is the Cover Band challenge." I raised my eye brow in confusion. I wasn't the only one confused by this, everyone looked lost as well.

"What do you mean?" Someone shouted.

"Well," he took a deep breath before continuing. "Most bands started out the same, as cover bands. If you don't know what cover bands are, they are bands that do covers of other people's songs." I knew that, but what I didn't understand what that had to do with the challenge. Were we going to find good cover bands or something?

"For this challenge, you will be a cover band" that's when it all made sense. You could hear people's OH's' and Awe's. "Your band will be assigned songs to do covers by. But here's the catch..." There was always a catch. I rolled my eyes. "Other bands will choose your songs." Shit, I thought to myself.

How predictable was it? Of course, my enemies were going to choose my songs and most likely they weren't going to be easy, especially with my vocal range. However, I didn't let it get to me; I actually liked the songs they assigned me. I received "knives and pens" by black veil brides, "I believe in a thing called love" by the Darkness. Also "The day I left the womb" by escape the fate given by the lovely Rise records. Of course they would do this; they would try to ruin the thing that meant the most to me, Ronnie. The day I left the womb was a song he had written with Escape the fate, and most of all, it was about his mother. Yes I didn't know much about him or his past but the minute I received the song, his facial expression didn't show much happiness either. The minute Luis dismissed us; I practically raced towards the tour bus. I couldn't bear to see Ronnie's face. When I got to the door and was about to enter, a hand grasped on to my arm and turned me around gently. When I turned to face the person, it was Ronnie. "Hey" He gently whispered. I didn't know what to say, words couldn't spill out of me. I was there, speechless and dumbfounded. Words and phrases spun around my head as I tried to figure out what was the right thing to say. After a long pause "Hey" was whispered out of my mouth. It was as if he was thinking of the right thing to say too because he looked puzzled and his eyes were fixed to the ground. "Please don't be upset" I blurted out, then his eyes looked up from the ground and met mine. It was only us in the parking lot, so there were no distractions from our gaze.

"Be upset about what?" He asked.

"About the songs I received" he shook his head at my response.

"I'm not upset" He stepped a bit closer. "Yeah, you might have a song that means a heck of a whole lot to me. But, it's not your fault, you didn't choose it. Plus, that song doesn't mean so much to me anymore." he reassured me. There was a part of me that believed him, but the other larger part was troubled some. I wanted to believe him.

"Plus, you got one of my favorite songs" He added with a smile while moving close. I chuckled a bit.

"Which one?" He stepped even more closely.

"I believe in thing called love" he cupped my cheek with his hands, and our bodies were touching. I could feel the warmth of his body. He just knew all the right things to say, and I couldn't help but smile while blushing just a bit. He leaned in closer to face. That's when someone cleared their throat loudly causing Ronnie and me to break apart. I looked at the person that rudely interrupted, it was Destery. "No PDA kids" He patted Ronnie's shoulder and glanced at me. I simply glared at him; he had a grin spread across his face. Ronnie just laughed at my reaction. "Now come on" Destery grabbed my arm. "We have to practice" he continued while rushing me into the bus. "Bye" Ronnie said while laughing. "Bye" I waved as the doors closed automatically.

"Nice one ass hole." I glared at Destery. He started to chuckle.

"Hey, we had to practice"

"We had to practice" I mimicked him while walking off.

"I believe in a thing called love!" I sang into the microphone.

"Just listen to the rhythm of my heart!" The fans screamed out when I pointed the microphone towards the crowd.

"There's a chance we can make it now." I sang once again before pointing the mic once again towards the crowd.

"We'll be rocking till the sun goes down" They sang.

"I believe in a thing called love, oh" I sang then the guitar solo came on. I placed my right leg on the speaker for support while thrusting my hips and bumping my head to the beat. My head hurt like hell and swinging it back and forth only made it worse. I moved across stage to join Destery with his movements and I spotted Ronnie rocking out on the side of the stage, he saw me and smiled, I smiled back and continued to rock out with Destery.

Soon the song was over and I was completely out of breath, however I had to continue. The stage setters put two chairs in the middle of the stage for me and Destery, who was going to play acoustic while I sang. We both sat on the chairs and person brought in a Jasmine Dreadnought- Semi gloss guitar out and gave it to Destery. The only reason why I knew which kind of guitar it was because I use to have one just like it, I received it for my 18th birthday. "Hey guys" I spoke into the mic. "The next song is called the day I left the womb by Escape the fate." I continued on. I glanced at Ronnie, whose face turned from happy to pretty serious. This wasn't going to be good.

The crowd's cheering settled down and the guitar playing started. Destery was really good with the guitar; I knew that since we met. I was nervous, and he knew it. He looked at me while playing the intro and flashed me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and brought the microphone to my face.

"Mother, where are you today? You took a piece of me the day you went away. No recollection or the smell of your perfume. I took a piece of you the day I left the womb." I sang. I looked at Ronnie. No smile or swaging with the beat, just an apathetic facial expression. I looked at Destery, he knew exactly what was occurring, and again he smiled at me.

"Brother, put your needles down. The best for you is to leave this awful town. Pretty soon, you'll have kids to feed. If you see mother, tell her I can sing." I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see Ronnie nor Destery or the crowd. I just wanted to sing the song and get over with it.

"Please don't worry, I am doing fine. You're much too busy to even find the time. So use your chemicals and take this to your grave. The boys you left are men you didn't raise." I squeaked the word with a bit of a scream, just like Ronnie does it. I opened my eyes again. Ronnie wasn't there anymore.

"And daddy, how are you today? You must be proud of the boys that you have raised. Your withered heart and everything that's seen. Your cuts and calluses. You had kids to feed, you had kids to feed!" That's when I found Ronnie. His tall dark figure was walking off, towards the buses. My eyes followed him. "Please don't worry, I am doing fine. You're much too busy to even find the time." He turned around towards the stage. He had tears streaming down his face and his hoodie above his head covering most of his face. But the tears were noticeable. It made me want to cry. "So use your chemicals and take this to your grave. The bus you left are men you didn't raise!" The minute I finished, he wiped his face and disappeared into the night. Even though nobody had left the stage yet, I didn't waste a second to run off stage towards Ronnie's direction.


	5. Chapter 5: That hilltop tree

Chapter Five:

After I raced off, I found my way to the Falling in Reverse bus. I knocked on the door several time before the doors swung open, revealing Jackie.

"Where is he" I asked. He sighed and leaned against the bus.

"In his favorite spot." I raised my eyebrow. "In the back of Lot D, there is a hill. Walk up the hill and there is a tree. He is most likely there." He instructed in a perfect British accent. I sighed and gave him a crooked smile before walking off.

As I reached the top of the hill, I spotted the tree Jackie had mentioned in his instructions. My calves ached and the back of my knees trembled. I was tired, but still determined. I could feel the vibrations of the music being played beneath my feet as I walked. The tree stood tall with its long naked branches sticking out a far distance. Even though it was dark out, it looked old. Down below the roots of the tree, a dark figure leaned against the trunk. I walked up to the strange figure and sat beside it, but leaving some distance in between both bodies. We sat in silence, however, the music was still being played quite loud enough to hear, even from the top the hill. A slight breeze tangled through my hair, I sighed. I was hoping to hear some words but he returned my sigh with one of his own. My butt was staring to get numb.

"I though it wasn't going to affect you." I mumbled. He hissed at my statement. I found myself yet again hoping for a response, but silence filled in once again.

"I was hoping for a response you know". All I heard was, once again, a sigh. I felt as if all my hope was crashing down. I gave up trying, and I rose from the ground and walked off. He obviously wanted to be alone and I respected that. I started to walk away when a sudden voice interrupted me.

"I didn't want it to affect me" I stopped my movement and pivoted towards his direction, walking back towards him. "I told you that it wouldn't affect me. That's because I wanted to believe it." I sat directly next to him.

"We all want things" he looked at me for a split second. In that split second, I saw right through his glistening eyes; they described grief and sadness.

"I just can't help it." He looked away again, towards the buses and stadiums. Who would blame him, the view was amazing. "What if she hadn't left? My life wouldn't be so god damn fucked up." He looked down at the floor, a tear gently rolling down his face.

"Things happen for a reason." What a stupid thing to say I thought to myself, regretting that I ever said it. He hissed, which made me feel worse for opening my mouth.

"It's kind of like a domino effect. My mom left, then my dad had to raise my brother and me. I always felt empty. I turned to drugs and alcohol to relieve the pain, but all it brought me was my band, the only thing that made me happy, to kick me out. And don't forget the lovey cells in prison." He forced a laugh while letting tears keep on falling down. I couldn't take it; I didn't like seeing him cry. It wasn't like him to cry. I cupped his cheeks with my hands as he looked at me. I wiped tears away with thumb as he smiled a bit, that was the Ronnie I loved. He wrapped his arms round my waist and gently placed his head on my chest and quietly sobbed. I started to sway my fingertips through his hair, playing with it.

"Your mom wouldn't have changed much, she's just a person. You make the decisions." I blurted out.

"I would have had a woman in the house. I wouldn't have left empty because I would have her by my side. No pain. Maybe a little womanly advice now and then. I don't know, she would have just been there, wanting me by her side instead of abandoning me to become a stray dog."

"Look where you are right now, look at what you have. Where is she in all of this? Nowhere. You don't need her. The past is the past. Think of it as redemption." A clap for the wise guy.

"Redemption?" he lifted his head and burrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Redemption" I repeated as he laughed. I smiled at the thought of him telling me about his life and problems felt comforting. He trusted me. I finally was starting to become important in a person's life. He looked at me and burrowed his eyebrows, expressing confusion. I kept on smiling like an idiot.

"What?" I laughed at his question. I smiled again.

"You trust me." What a cliché, I thought to myself.

"Why wouldn't I?" he smiled at me and laid his head back onto my chest. Breathing deeply into my chest, it was soothing. But his heavy breaths made me nervous.

Silence fell again, not the awkward kind of silence but the comfortable one that I didn't mind being in. I was thinking of what to say next, but I had nothing. Completely blank. A breeze shifted through the air again, sending shivers down my body. Why did I have to wear shorts? I cursed under my breath.

"Chels?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I waited for his response. He seemed hesitant to continue on with whatever he was going to say.

"What is it like?"

"What is what like?" I was started to get a bit confused.

"To have a mom." He blurted out. I didn't expect him to ask that.

"Well" I sighed. "Every parent is different to their children." He raised his head and looked at me.

"How come you never told me about your life?" I didn't want to.

"You never asked." I responded, trying to change the topic.

"Well then go on." He smiled. Shit.

"I, umm, I don't know where to begin" he kept on smiling, no way of getting out of this. "I have two older brothers and a younger sister who had HDHD so my parents always gave her special attention. Everyone else had to fend for their selves. I had needs so since I was 13, every summer, I worked in a little corner store. It gave little pay, but I didn't complain. I attended a talented school throughout middle school, so my parents always pressured me to do what they wanted. They wanted me to become a lawyer, but music was my life. And then when I got accepted to a low profiled school, they gave up on me. Called me a screw up, told me I would never go anywhere in life. My relationship with guys sucked, I always ended up fucking up. So I turned to sex, I lost my virginity when 15 to a guy I swore I loved." I hissed. "What a stupid girl I was. I didn't have many friends, except for one. Her name was Skyler, she was just like me but different in so many ways. People annoyed me. I always felt lonely but then I became determined. At around 16, I got a job at a café after school. I wanted to work to save up to get the hell out of this town. And so, on the day I turned 18, I left."

"You just left?" he probably thought I was crazy.

"I said bye to the friends I had and left a card to my parent, and left early morning."

"You're a bad ass" he teased. I playfully punched his shoulder and giggled.

"Shut up."

He laughed for a minute and then the wind turned to our direction again. I shivered a bit, as goose bumps arose all around my body. He looked at my legs that were bare and full of goose bumps.

"You're crazy" He scanned up my legs, stopped at my knee and turned his attention to my right knee. "You have a tattoo there?" he asked grabbing my knee and reading the tattoo closer up. "Reverse this Curse." He read.

"Yup." I smiled. "I got it when I was 17; I was quite reckless at the time. I wanted to enjoy New Jersey while I still could."

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Nevada." I smiled at him. He lived in Nevada, pretty ironic. He laughed.

"How did you get to where you are right now?" he asked a lot of questions.

"I lived in Nevada and started my career with Rise Records as a solo artist. I was a newbie in the music business, they took advantage of that. They stole from my concert and merchandise profits. I never got to finish the tour I started. They thought I was stupid, I was so stupid that I quit." I laughed. "I'm being sarcastic though" I quickly added.

"I hate people who take advantage of others." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, I went back home to Nevada for a while. One day I get a call from my friend Destery" he smiled knowing where this was going. "He told me he needed a singer for his band and that I was the missing piece to his puzzle piece. We start making YouTube videos and playing at gigs, until we finally got signed with Epitaph." I smiled at him.

"And now you're here?" he asked.

"And now I'm here."

"How did you get the name Reverse this curse?"

"The guys saw the tattoo and thought that it was a cool name." He smiled wide. I was addicting.

"What?" I grinned

"I have a song named Reverse this curse with escape the fate" he smirked.

"Really? Then I shall hear it" I smiled wide.

"You're such a dork" He teased giggling.

"Thanks" I playfully punch his arm again.

Then silence fell again. We both looked at the stars up in the sky. The whole scenery was amazing. Concerts occurring under us, buses parked in perfect lines, huge stadiums, the sky filled with starts, the hill that lead up to this tree. It was beautiful, and being here with Ronnie made it all so amazing.

"She lost out." I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear. But he turned his head from the sky to me. He heard me.

"What?"

"Your mom, she lost out in raising a great kid." He stared at me for a bit, with eyes getting moist and a smile appearing on his face. He stretched out his arms and wrapped them around my waist, bringing me into his embrace. I was cold so it benefitted me. But no matter how cold I was, nothing could ruin this moment. It was too special. Just being here, in his arms, knowing that I was important to him was enough. He had me hooked, and I didn't want to let go.

"I believe in a thing called love" he whispered, I smiled. "There's a chance we can make it now"

"We'll be rocking till the sun goes down" I giggled into his shoulder. "I believe in as thing called love" he continued to sing. He was too cute.

"Shut up, you're a terrible singer." I teased. That was when he suddenly let go of his embrace and got up from the floor. I was clueless to what he was doing. He reached his hand out and laughed. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." He had a grin spread across his face.

"Is that a threat?" I didn't know where he was going with this.

"You'll see" he smirked as he started to walk down the hill, never letting go of my hand.


	6. Chapter 6: My Dear Juliet

Chapter Six: My dear Juliet

"Okay guys" Ronnie spoke as fans screamed their lungs out in excitement. "This next and final song is called 'Not good enough for the truth in cliché'." The announcement made fans scream even louder. Of course they would. It was an old Escape the Fate song, but he knew that they knew it by heart. Being given the song wasn't negatively effective at all, especially after last night. And so, Jackie began to start to play.

"Hurtful words from my enemies in the last five years. What's it like to die alone?" he sung, hearing the fans singing along. "How does it feel when tears freeze, when you cry? The blood on your veins is twenty below." He walked forward quickly, putting his right leg on the amp and keeping his other leg in place for support; a typical rock star move.

"Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette. Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet." Juliet; he thought to himself. He thought of Chelsea, his Juliet. The band looked at him, confused of why he wasn't singing. Ronnie shook their looks off and looked at the side of the stage. Looking over at Chelsea who was watching and mumbling the words. Even though she had never heard of the song, she would always hear me singing it. This is why she was probably so familiar with it. She looked gorgeous; she had a navy blue dress with white anchor designs place everywhere throughout the dress, it was heart shaped at the chest down to her waist and flowy all the way down above her knees. Her hair was wavy and her makeup was just right. Ronnie couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to be her Romeo and to dedicate this song to her. With that, he ran off. Leaving the fans singing and wondering what the hell he was doing. Chelsea's eyes widen as he came towards her.

"Wait, w-what are you-?" She asked as he interrupted her sentence and he took her by the hand and started to drag her. However, she resisted. He laughed as she struggled to play tug-a-war with her very own hand. "Ronnie, stop." She whined.

"Come on, I want you to come" Ronnie begged.

"No way. What? No. Are you crazy?" She pulled again, but it was no use; I was stronger.

"For you, yes" He grinned at her. She let out an irresistible giggle and let go of her force.

They were welcomed on stage by screaming fans. The band mates and some fans exchanged lost looks. Chelsea just stood there, frozen like ice. As if she was scared of the screaming girls who would die to be in her place.

"Hey guys, give it up for Chelsea" Fans started to cheer. "My Juliet" he quickly added, fans started to awe. Her wide eyes soften and she could feel the heat rising on her cheeks, she was blushing. Jackie handed Ronnie a microphone with a smirk planted on his face, he knew where I was going with this. Ronnie took it and reached it towards Chelsea, offering it to her. Uncertainty rushed over her, but after a couple of seconds of thinking, she took it. The guys started to play again, taking it from the second verse.

"So for now take this down a notch, crash my car through your.." Ronnie took a quick breathe. "Window" they sang in unison, he looked at her as she took over.

"Make sure you're still alive" she pig squealed at the word alive, just like he would do. She smiled into the microphone as I watched her singing perfectly. "Just in time to kill you" She raced to the far right of the stage and touched some fan's hands. He found it funny of how people pushed each other just to reach her hand. "Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette."

"Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet" Ronnie walked to the left side of the stage.

"Out from her window she her back drop silhouette."

"This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget." He held the last note as she started all over again.

"Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette"

"Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet" I touched fans' hands.

"Out from the window see her back drop silhouette."

"This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget." he screamed the last note while stepping back. Absorbing the beat and sound of the guitar solo as the song hit its breakdown with screams. Chelsea was doing the same amp movement he had done before. He looked at her, smiling like an idiot as she kept on bobbing her head up and down, her hair swinging all over the placed as she laughed. He liked that she was laughing and having fun. It made him feel accomplished.

When the bass dropped, they both turned to face each other. He started to walk towards him, and so did she. The met center stage. They put their mics down and let the fans take over that singing. His eyes met with her grey eyes that blink ever so magically as if they were put in slow motion. He took a step closer to her, letting their bodies touch barely. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, not leaving any space in between them. She giggled, making him smirk as he looked at her lips, he yarn for them. His quick lip glance sent her signals. His eye met with hers again as she place her hand on his cheeks, cupping them and rubbing her thumbs over his soft flesh. He leaned in, slowly closing his eyes. She copied his movement and felt his lips touch her very own, letting their cheeks brush. Sending electric impulses down his body as goose bumps arose and the back of his knees shook. He didn't let the nerves get the best of him. Ronnie could taste the watermelon lip balm that was sweet and tangy. She parted her lips, letting his tongue slide in and starts to explore every inch of her mouth and dance with her own tongue in swirls.

Chelsea's hands slid off his face and onto his hair, playing with the black delight. She bit his lower lip, playing with the metallic hoop piercing, which cause him to softly grunt. Mika started to laugh at his reaction. He smiled as they kissed something she found incredibly cute. They could hear fans aweing and the guys laughing, but neither did they care. It was too perfect to ruin. Giving him one last peck on the lips, she left his lips. Even when they pulled apart, he could still feel her lips on his. He looked at her with a grin spread across his face, obviously pleased. She felt heating pouring onto her cheeks, and smiling so much that her jaws started to ache.

"Will you be my Juliet?" he asked her, not leaving eye contact.

"Yes" he smiled at her response and took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. She giggled at his shaky movements, which made him smile as they walked off stage. Everything she did was cute, and he just couldn't stand it but smile like an idiot. But now, she was his and that was all he wanted since day one. She had stolen his heart and ran so far, that cupid himself couldn't catch her and Ronnie had aimed so high that he shot her down. At first sight, her heart skipped a beat, the sun became the moon, and the cold turned into heat. Roses were red, violets weren't blue. But she needed him, and he needed her. And there was no one she'd rather be with than him. And for the first time in her life, she felt entirely complete.


	7. Chapter 7: Rumor Has It

**Note: so I'm going to be updating this story a bit more frequently now. I kind of got tired of writing all lovey dobby stuff so I wanted to make things a bit more exciting :D This chapter is based on Oli. You all know him as Chelsea's best friend, but that will all change. Comment any suggestions? K, enjoy ^.^ **

** -Mikaela C:**

Chapter 7:

"Ronnie?" Chelsea called out as she stepped into the Falling in Reverse bus. She stopped at the last step not wanting to take another step. It would disrespectful to just walk into a person's bus without permission, she thought. Her eyes scattered around, looking for her beloved lover.

Chelsea loved their tour bus, not that there was anything wrong with hers. But Ronnie's bus looks comfy, and made you feel right at home. From the minute you walked in you could spot two light brown leather sofas on the right and another one to the left, which is next to a 52" flat screen TV hung on the wall. On the far right was a one sided sofa booth that had a marble table in front of it. Dark brown wooden cupboards were placed on the left side. This lead to a normal sized fridge. Passing the fridge were six bunk beds, with each decorated differently with colored blankets and pillows. After the bunk beds lied a door that lead into a room. She remembered the first time she talked with Ronnie, it was when they won their first competition and they spent hours in there talking and talking all night. Chelsea smiled at the memory.

"I'm here" he yelled. She instantly rolled her eyes at his response, annoyed at his clarity. However she shook it off her and gathered a response.

"And where is that?" she yelled still looking around.

"Back room" he directed. She smiled; it had been a long time since she had been in there. However, curiosity struck her as she wondered why he was in there.

She walked past the couches, the fridge, and then the bunk bed; stopping at the door step of the room. Her jaw was wide open, and her eyes were full of shock, curiosity, and wonder. Like a kid in a candy store. He watched her as she stepped in and looked around. Her eyes scattered the entire area. She couldn't believe her eyes. Last time she was in there, there was no furniture or anything basically. He laughed at her facial expressions.

"My new room, you like?" he asked.

She hissed at his question, he quickly laughed at her response. Of course she didn't only like it, she loved it; she had never seem nothing like it. A room in a tour bus? Bunk beds were so boring, but this, this she found extremely cool. And now, the room had a flat screen TV hanging from the wall on the left side of the room, next to a tall black table that had a combination of beauty supplies and pieces of paper on it. Another leather sofa that looked exactly like the others had a fan, Ronnie always slept with a fan on, and cloths scattered on it. A princess sized bed that had brown covers and a red pillow took up the whole right side of the room. Along the walls, on the opposite side of the door, was a located coffee brown wooden cupboard. No words to explain her excitement.

"Beyond like" she responded to his question as she walked toward his bed and placed her hands on the soft covers, running her finger tips through the soft furry fabric delight. The kind of the delight that made you want to jump on the bed and make it messy. She smiled to herself, she wouldn't do that.

"I thought you would say that". She jolted as he spoke, realizing she was daydreaming. She shook it off her and took a seat on the bed. Figuring out what to say next, burrowing her eye brows as she tried to gather words that seemed to be familiar to the words she was going to say before but forgot. His smile suddenly faded and turned into a concerned boyfriend stare.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to read her mind as why she turned so confused. Chelsea started at the floor, hard, frustrated. After a couple of moments, she managed to say:

"I forgot what I was going to say." She blurted out, turning her attention back to him. Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face. Glad that it wasn't something worse. He walked towards the bed and sat next to Chels, her eyes following him.

"Well then think of something else, genius." He pouted at her as she playfully punched him and giggled cutely. She always got so frustrated when she forgot what she was going to say that it would cause her to worry so much. But not that he put it that way; it seemed like a better solution.

"Why did you even get this room?" she asked.

"Because I thought that now that we are dating" He moved closer to her, leaning towards her ears. "We could use some privacy" he whispered brushing her legs, making her nervous. She giggled and bit her lip, two things she did when she got nervous, also when a person whispered into her ear, it made her back tickle; a weird sensation spread through her. He softly grunted into her ear and bit the lobe playfully. With goose bumps rising on her skin, she pulled him away from her.

"You're such a tease!" She playfully punched him; trying to make the nerves he had given her not noticeable. He chuckled and pecked her lips in a small kiss, but didn't pull away from her face. He let his nose touch her and their eyes meet. Staring at one another. They closed their eyes, letting the moment be absorbed. Chelsea brushed her nose back and forth against his in an Eskimo Kiss. She could feel his smile. Everything she did made him smile, she was just full of cuteness and it was impossible to not smile.

"Ronnie?" She asked. He pulled away from her, with a smile still on his face and giving her all his attention. "Come with me".

"Where?" he asked, wondering where she wanted to go.

"To go get my nose pierced" she put big puppy dog eyes, trying to convince him to go with her In fact, she was scared. Needles scared her, plus she wanted a hand to hold and his seemed like the perfect fit. He laughed and got up from the bed, reaching his hand out to her. She smiled and took his hand, taking it as a yes.

Bring me the Horizon was on stage practicing their album for Warped Tour that was coming around the corner. Oli was holding onto the microphone tightly close to his mouth as he screamed. The drum solo came on but it sounded a bit weird.

"Wait, wait." He spoke onto the mic, making everyone stop playing and look at him intently. "Dan, make sure you hit the symbols loudly on that middle note" he directed at the drummer who nodded at him. They started to play from the start of the song running through it smoothly, this time the drummer did exactly what Oli said. When the song finished Oli told them that it was break time, and each of them raced off, except Jona that was fixing the stand and putting everything back in its place; Helping Oli fix the mics.

"Did you hear?" Jona asked.

"Hear what?" Oli responded, concentrated in fixing his own microphone stand.

"Ronnie and Chelsea are dating now." Jona stated, Oli turned his attention to his fellow band mate with confusion rising.

"Since when?" Oli asked, anger rising.

"About two days ago." Oli shook his head in disbelief.

"Nah, she would have told me." She tells him everything, how can she let this slip?

"Well maybe she doesn't tell you everything." Jona shrugged, trying not to sound as harsh as possible. Too late. A burying frown had appeared on Oli's face and he trailed off the stage and onto the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Jona called out to his fellow friend that looked super pissed, which never resulted well.

"To found out the truth!" With that, he was off to the RTC bus.

"Hey Oli, what's- "As soon as Destery saw the look on Oli's face, he didn't dare continue. Oli ignored Destery and walked directly into the bus. As soon as Oli disappeared into the bus, Destery sighed. Knowing that shit was about to go down.

Damian and Eli watched as Oli's figure walked into the bus, his flesh turning red and his brows still frowning. His shoulder blades stiff and his arms on his sides with clenched fist. Oli walked towards the guys that were sitting on the couch, watching him.

"Hey Oli" Damian said hesitantly, looking at Eli who looked confused and a bit scared.

"What's wrong-"

"Since when?" Oli cut Eli's words. The two guys looked at each other, confused.

"Since when have Ronnie and Chelsea been dating" he kept his words soft, trying not to raise his tone and getting farther more angry. Eli sighed, thinking that he knows what this was all about. Jealousy, he thought. Yes indeed, there was a bit of jealousy however, it was more than that. To Oli, it was her false pretense with their friendship. It meant nothing to her.

"About a week" Damian said. Anger and disbelief running through Oli's veins and all over his body. He twitched his head, something he normally did as his body stiffened and hid blood ran faster. He cursed under his breath, feeling his face deepen with heat and blood rising to his skin. He was far from frustrated and confused, he was fucking pissed now. Eli saw his anger seeping through, knowing this wasn't going to turn out good. Get got up to his feet, reaching for Oli.

"God damnit," Oli grabbed a flower glass vase from the table close to him and flung it across the room towards the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. "Was I the only one who didn't know?" Oli screamed at Eli who could feel the spit that had just came out of Oli's mouth, he froze; not taking one step further. Damian's wide eyes ran from the shattered glass and met with Oli's blood shot eyes, he didn't know what to say to him because he had never been in that position. But, he knew that Oli was right, he should have the right to feel this way. They both knew that Chelsea screwed up, but they couldn't say anything to make him feel better. Both their eyes soften, instead of scarce being filled in their eyes, they felt sympathy for him. Eli gulped, and stepped a foot forward.

"Oli-"Eli spoke, but the minute he spoke, Oli trailed out of the bus.

"I can't feel my fucking hand Chels" Ronnie whined while brushing his right hand with his other hand.

"Oh shut up, nobody told you to hold my hand while getting a big ass needle stabbed through my nose." She pointed at her nose, laughing, still remembering the pain it cost her. She had squeezed his hand so hard that it was practically numb.

"You did" He glared at her, but spoke softly. She looked at him, now she felt bad.

"Aw, I'm sorry" She pecked his lips, hoping he would forgive her.

"Okay, now I feel better." He giggled.

"Better have said-"

"Oli, don't do something stupid!" Destery pulled Oli by the hand, trying to drag him away from Chelsea's direction.

"Oh shit" Ronnie whispered, looking at Oli who didn't hesitate and pushing his arm off Destery's grip.

"Oli!" Eli screamed as he stepped off the bus. Oli didn't seem to pay much attention.

"I think we should go" Ronnie suggested, pulling Chelsea behind him.

"Too late." Oli wasn't running, nor walking. He was speed walking. His shoulders up, his face red and his eyes looked like the devils.

"Get the fuck out of the way" Oli kept his tone normal.

"No" Ronnie spoke, acting like an over protective boyfriend. Acting as a barrier between her and Oli. They glared hard at each other. Ronnie keeping calm, but Oli was a ticking bomb and she knew that.

"Ronnie" She whispered. "I can take care of myself" She stepped away from behind him and stepped in front of him, facing Oli but leaving distance behind.

"Oli-"

"Seriously?" he scolded her, his voice was normal, but had a serious pitch to it. His eyes glared down at hers. Not only were they red, but they expressed sadness. Something that sent her signals that she did something wrong. But she didn't know what it was.

"Seriously what?" she frowned, keeping her voice low; Trying not to tick him off.

"Don't I mean anything to you?" He shouted, making her slightly jump as his voice echoed in her head and Ronnie reached for her hand. This time, not minding if she squeezed it so hard that it would become numb.

"Of course you do-"His question was complete nonsense to her because of course he meant something to her, they were best friends. But she didn't realize of the friendship she had ruined herself.

"Bullshit" He lowered his voice. She was acting so stupid and mindless, it made him think that she didn't even think about him at all; which made him even more angry and disappointed.

"You're my best friend Oli-"she rolled her eyes, getting annoyed at the fact that he wouldn't let her finish one sentence. She glared back at him.

"You know how fucked up it is to find out that your 'best friend' is dating someone from others but herself?" he air quoted the best friend part. But her eyes soften from her glare. A strange feeling was weakening her heart; guilt. "Best friends? That's complete bullshit!" he flung his hand up as he talked, spit spilling everywhere. Her eyes were staring to moisten. "You've been dating for a week and it didn't cross your mind that maybe you should tell your 'best friend' about it?" He emphasized the best friends' part again. She could see his eyes getting wet. It's not that he wasn't important, she had forgotten about him. And deep down, beneath her pride, she knew he was right.

"Oli" she held back tears. "I'm sorry, I forgot." A tear rolled down her cheek, glistening as it traveled. She touched his arm, trying to close the distance between them. One of his very own tears fell as he rejected her touch and pushed back.

"You didn't forget to tell me. You just forgot about me." He stated which made more tears roll down his sick looking eyes. Guilt had completely washed over her, she was mad at herself. This made her cry even more. "Ever since he came into the picture" he pointed at Ronnie, who had an apathetic look on his face. Chelsea looked at Ronnie, he looked at her. "You've forgotten all about me." She looked back at Oli. "What kind of friendship is that?" He glared at her. He could feel his eye swollen and the dry tears on his cheek.

And with that, he walked off. Not caring to look at all the people surrounding them and watching him as he started to walk off with his head down. Ronnie hissed, purposely enough for Oli to hear.

"Sounds more like jealousy" Ronnie shouted at Oli and rolled his eyes; obviously annoyed. Chelsea let go of his hand and slapped his stomach. Oli stopped his movement, and looked up. Ronnie just didn't know when to shut the fuck up. And so, the ticking bomb exploded.

Ronnie was too busy moaning from pain to realize that Oli was speed walking back towards them. By the time he looked at him, Oli didn't hesitate and grabbed him by the collar and threw him again a bus. Ronnie's eyes were wide as Oli gripped onto his collar. His head jerked back and forth as he hit the impact. He had hit the back of his head and could feel the bump rising. Oli's eyes were fixed on him, his flesh back to red, and his vein popping out. Ronnie could feel his own heart raise, he didn't care about the pain, and he focused on not getting his ass kick. Chelsea struggled to take him out of Oli's grip while pleading for Oli to stop. He didn't pay much attention to her. Destery and Eli came over, trying to push Oli off. However, in spite of all of this, Ronnie still had the balls to grin. But truthfully, he was scared as shit; faking it. This pissed Oli even more off. He squeezed his hands tighter, pulling his collar of Ronnie's leather jacket further up his throat as his grasp got tighter.

"Don't you ever" he spoke softly at first. "Ever!" He flung Ronnie against the bus again, emphasizing the ever. "Hurt her" he continues. "Or else you will have to deal with me." He spoke softly again, letting go of his grip after he was done, making Ronnie clumsily fall back against the bus. Everyone looked at Oli, who was now walking off. Nobody had ever seemed to see him like this. However, his threat to Ronnie made Chelsea smile.

As Oli left, Ronnie let go of his smirking false pretense and rolled his eyes and sighing loudly. He touched the back of his head to the area that mostly stinging and giving him a headache. Yup, there was definitely a bump there.

"Are you okay?" Chelsea asked as she turned her attention back to Ronnie.

"I'll go get an ice pack" Destery left running into the bus. Ronnie took a seat on the foot of the tour bus's step, waiting for the ice pack. Chelsea stood outside, talking to him, making sure he was ok. "Here you go" Des handed Chelsea the ice pack, which was freezing cold; just what she needed. She gently placed the ice pack on the bruised part of his head. He instantly moaned of pleasure as the cooing ice hit his wounded area.

"You shouldn't have said that smart comment." She scolded him.

"I know, I just couldn't control myself." He looked up at her, who was looking down on him. She smiled gently at him, he smiled back. Even though it was a heck of a day, she still managed to smile. This made him smile. Chelsea leaned down toward his face.

"It's okay" She gave him a small peck on the lips. "C'mon, you need some rest" She pulled him up and led him into the bus. Hoping the rest of the day would pass by quickly.


End file.
